Naughty
by griseldacarolina.regial
Summary: Llegar temprano a casa podria ser lo mejor que le sucediera, ahora por fín realizaria sus mayoress fantacias
1. Chapter 1

La historia le pertenece a Skye Hunter y los personajes sin de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi

* * *

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Ella había llegado a casa más temprano de lo anticipado de su trabajo de verano y encontró a su padrastro en su cuarto. La puerta estaba entre abierta y le fue posible mirar hacia adentro del cuarto mientras se escondía en la pared cerca de la puerta.

El estaba desnudo y acostado en su cama mientras su mano bombeaba rápidamente su erecto pene. Candy volvió su cabeza y presionó su cuerpo contra la pared cerca de la puerta mientras trataba de pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Terry se casó con la mamá de Candy hace tres años atrás, seguido de que Candy terminara el high school y él era un buen hombre. Por cierto Candy se encontró atraída así misma hacia el. Tanto como Terry y su madre comenzaron a salir por qué no podría ella? Terry era muy atractívo .

El tenía treinta y ocho años cuando su madre comenzó a salir con él y tenía una agradable cara adornada con una sexy barba y su cabello oscuro. Sutiles líneas grises comenzaban a mostrarse en su cabello pero Candy siempre pensó que eso lo hacía verse más atractivo.

Ella conmemoró el primer día que lo conoció y como la paralizó su sonrrisa la cual cubrió su rostro completamente y los fuertes abrazos que estaba buscando cada vez que él volviera. El la envolvia en sus fuertes brazos y la tiraba hacía el. Ella recordo como el calor recorrió su cuerpo mientras el la sostenía.

Inicialmente ella sintió una fuerte atracción hacia el hombre. Si, su madre estaba saliendo con él pero su madre salía con varios hombres, Candy no se sentía mal por estar fantaseando con este , estaba segura que se iría en unas cuantas semanas. Ella continuamente soñaba con sus firmes manos jugando con su coño y su dura barba haciéndole cosquillas mientras le besaba todo el cuerpo. El continuamente era el objeto de sus fantasias mientras se penetraba los dedos en su coño para desahogar un poco de la presión después de un estresante día de colegio.

Pero Terry no era sólo una relación casual de su madre. Este se quedó y Candy comenzó a verlo diferente especialmente después de que él le propusiera a su madre y se convirtiéra en su nuevo padrastro. Terry éra un buén sustituto de su padre especialmente desde que su real padre era un gran pendejo. El era amable, cariñoso y le gustaba ayudar y siempre estubo ahí para guiarla desde la prospectiva de un hombre, algo que ella nunca tubo antes en su vida.

Eso no quiere decir que ella nunca más soño sobre él pero sus sueños comenzáron a cambiar. Ella podría ser una mala chica y el estaría autoritariamente ancioso de castigarla. El la aventaría a la cama y la golpearia destrozaría su cuerpo con sus manos,y con su larga y gruesa polla. Naturalmente ella nunca había visto su pene pero se imagino que asi sería mientras el la volteaba sobre su estomago y la penetraba por atras. Ella se levantaba sudando y exitada, ansiosa para asaltar a su coño y saciar su hambre.

Su relación con Terry creció después del primer verano de que se graduara de high school y pasara su primer verano cerca de casa. Terry es escritor y trabajaba en una oficina en casa, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos solo hablando y conociendose mejor. Ellos actuaban como una verdadera familia y tenian discuciones familiares en la cena . Candy creció amandolo como si fuera su propio padre. El le demostro que les importaba ella y su madre y que él era el mejor hombre que ella conociera jamás.

Sus sueños con él continuaron pero ella asumió que era normal para una chica de su edad, estar atraida a una figura autoritária, un hombre al que respetaba y encontraba atractivo. Esto lo confirmó después de que comenzó a tener los mismos tipos de sueños con sus nuevos profesores en el college. Por cierto, college probablemente lo hizo más fácil para manejar con la atracción hacia Terry.

Ella estaba meses fuera de casa a tiempos y solo pasaba tiempo en casa durante el verano cuando ella trabajaba en la firma de inversión local. Pasado un tiempo ella se conformó con sus fantasias por lo que eran. La gente tenía sueños después de todo y eso no significaba que lo quisieran realizar. Era probablemente semanas desde que ellahabía pensado en Terry en esa forma y si, ella disfrutaba de los abrazos que el le regalaba cada vez que la veia, el ya no era más una fantasia contínua para ella.

Eso hasta que ella lo viera totalmente desnudo en su cama masajeando su grueso pene miro nuevamente a su cuarto tratando lo mejor que podía de asegurarse de que no la viera. La manera en que la cama y la puerta estaban posicionadas lo hacía más fácil para poder mirar a hacía su cuarto sin que la descubriera. La escena frente a sus ojos era como una hecha de sus sueños. El estaba en su cama con su poderoso brazo moviendolo arriba y abajo mientras su mano tenia un poderoso agarre de su herramienta. Era por lo menos siete inches pero Candy lo encontró dificil de medir exactamente desde tan lejos. Aùn así estaba segura de que era un pene magnífico. Ella había tenido sexo algunas veces en su vida y cada vez era pura decepción. Los chicos en el college parecían no saber como complacer a una mujer y mayormente tenían pollas pequeñas que no llenaban sus necesidades. Pero Candy miro a Terry por cinco minutos y quién sabe cuanto tiempo antes y cuanto tiempo le faltaba aùn el seguía duro. Ella estaba impresionada por la fuerte energía. La longitud y engrosor de su herramienta era algo que no había visto antes.

Ella ya estaba mojada y no podia ayudarse más. Su mano bajo hacia la entrada de su falda y empujo debajo buscando sus mojados labios. Sus dedos los encontraron y examinaron la salida de sus labios mientras miraba la escena frente a sus ojos. Ella movio sus dedos arriba de sus mojados labios y bajaron hacia el otro lado. A momentos ella ponía un dedo en su hinchado clítoris y aplicaba presión antes de volver sus dedos hacia el fondo de sus labios.

Parecia que Terry aceleraba su ritmo y ahora su mano se movia más rapido con cada minuto. Ella se percato de algo alrededor de su polla que no había visto antes. Algo estaba envuelto en su herramienta y se movía arriba y abajo con cada movimiento de su mano.

**"Oh Dios mio" susurró suavemente para ella.**

**Ahi envuelto en su pene estaban sus bragas. Eran las rojas que uso el otro dia y lo puso a un lado para lavarlos después. El se estaba masturbando con ellos amarrados a su polla. Peguntas quemaban es su cabeza. Esto era algo que el hizo más de una vez? Habían sido sus bragas que ella estaba usando en este momento alrededor de su pene en el pasado y serian sacados después para usarlos mañana? **

**El torrente de humedad de entre sus piernas creció y ella necesitaba llenar el vacio. Hasta ahora, ella solo estaba sobando suavente su mojada entrada y pero ella ahora quería algo más. Quería sentir algo dentro de ella misma. Su mojado dedo encontro la entrada y se penetro en entre sus piernas. Otro dedos siguió y ella esta silenciosamente bombeando su dedos dentro de su humedad mientras miraba a su padrastro complacerse así mismo con su bragas. El ritmo de sus dedos igualaba el ritmo de su mano y ella pronto estaba quebrandose con su espalda hacia la pared mientras sus dedos trabajaban dentro de ella. **

**Candy sintió la humedad bajando entre sus piernas como fuego quemandola por dentro. Terry estaba ahora moviendo su mano rapidamente y Candy sufria para mantenerse en su misma posición pero un suspiro salió de la boca de él que la vovió loca.**

**"Oh Candy"**

**Sus dedos se movieron ahora con un proposito. Su pulgar sobo su perla, dedos entraron en su canal con intensidad y una ola de felicidad comenzo a barrer con ella. Se corrio convulsivamente pero trató lo mejor que pudo de mantener la compostura y no gemir fuerte. Esta agradecida de que su espalda estaba contra la pared o ella se le hubiese complicado mantenerse parada. Aùn asi se sintió a ella misma deslizarse sobre la pared hasta que estaba sentada en el piso respirando pesadamente. Sus ojos continuaban con Terry mientras el se bombeaba. Ella vio la tencion que se formaba en su cuerpo, mientras que ella se chupaba los dedos saboreando sus propios jugos. Una mano descansaba en su seno y sintió su pezón erecto presionando contra su sostén debajo de su blusa.**

**Multiple gruñidos escaparon de la boca de Terry mientras su orgasmo barria con el. Ella vio sus caderas moverse y su polla comenzó a derramar su sémen en sus sabanas. Las sabanas donde ella dormia cada noche, las sabanas donde ella se masturbaba mientras pensaba en Terry y aquí estaba el cubriendolas con su leche. **

**Ella sintio la pasion crecer dentro de ella nuevamente y penso que significaba esto. Mientras ella pensaba en Terry en sus sueños, el venia pensando en ella. Por cuanto tiempo esto estaba pasando? Sus dedos bajaron hasta su entrada mientras miraba a Terry caer en su espalda después de su orgasmo. Pronto el tendría que limpiar y prepararse para cuando ella viniera a casa o eso pensaba el. El la abrazaria y tendria una pequena conversacion con ella y actuaria como si nada pasara y aùn así el estaba tendido, masturbandose en su cama. **

**Sintió el calor recorrela de nuevo entre sus piernas. Aunque recien tubo un orgasmo, estaba exitada y diablos era culpa de Terry. Su grueso falo comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras ella miraba el sémen en sus sabanas y al hermozo hombre acostado en su cama, una idea se le cruzo por la mente. Penso de nuevo en sus sueños esos donde Terry quien la castigaba por ser una chica mala. Terry era un chico malo, el era su padrastro después de todo, y como tenia los huevos de hacer algo asi? Usando sus bragas como herramienta de masturbacion no era permitido aun asi a Candy le gustaba verlo. **

**Ella tendria que castigarlo por algo y tendría que hacerlo ahora. Cuando volveria a tener otra oportunidad de encontrarlo haciendo algo así? El estaba en sus manos y tendría que hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera para asegurase de que le guardara el secreto. Esto era perfecto. Finalmente sus fantasias se volverian realidad.**

** Se levanto aliso su falda y abrio la puerta**


	2. Chapter 2

La historia le pertenece a Skye Hunter y los personajes son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi

espero les guste

* * *

"QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI" Su voz era fuerte y alta'

Ella rememoró una película que miro con su amiga Luisa en el college. Era la historia de una mujer importante , una sodomasoquista que enseñaba en un college privado la que tenía sus metodos para esos alumnos que se portaban mal. Ellos eran al principio inexpertos pero una vez que ella usaba su estilo con ellos, ellos terminaban haciendo todo lo que ella queria.

Candy acomodó su voz y actitúd mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto y se paró cerca de la cama enfrente de Terry. Sus pasos eran lentos y poderosos y se movía con un propósito.

Terry no sabía que hacer. Era en realidad algo gracioso, pensó ella. El estaba completamente paralizádo cuando ella habrió la puerta. Cuando escuchó su voz un gesto de sorpresa cubrió su cara pero luego se movió torpemente tratando de cubrir su flácido pene.

Aùn así, su polla era más grande de lo que ella alguna vez hubo visto; se divertiría con esto. El la miró sin expresión mientras estaba parada al frente de la cama y estudiába su desnudo cuerpo; hubo algo en su mirada que Candy trató de reconocer. Vergūenza, miedo o era algo más?

"Candy que estas haciendo aqui, tu no estabas"

Ella golpeó la palma de su mano en las sábanas antes de que el pudiera terminar de hablar, fué fuerte, más fuerte de lo que ella esperaba y lo silenció de inmediato. Su mano ahora descanzada en la sábana, solo a un pie de distancia de las manchas de eyaculación de entre sus piernas. El la miró diferente ahora. Había un pie de distancia hacia ella, desnudo y con un charco de su dulce líquido en sus sábanas.

Algo se agitó entre sus piernas. Tenía su pene poco cubierto por su mano y ella penso que se veía un poco más grueso de cuando ella entró al cuarto anteriormente. Se estaba voviendo duro? Esto lo estaba exitando? Había una mirada de confusión donde una vez había algo más. Naturalmente el estaba confundido. Ella nunca le había hablado así o actuado tan agresivamente cerca de el. El palmazo que dió la sorprendió, se sintió natural, y ni siquiera lo pensó. Candy solo lo sabía que lo callaría y le daría el poder. Pero tambien lo exitaba?

Ella se movió alrededor de la cama caminando suavemente mientras estudiaba su perfil.

El trató de cubrirse mientras ella estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama. Movió sus manos para agarrar la sábana cerca a Candy pero ella fué más rápida.

Su pierna se movió encima de la cama y estubo presionada hacia la sábana que el trataba de levantar. Ella usaba tacones y los hundió en la sábana cerca a sus manos. Sonrrió a suopción de ropa del día de hoy. Tacones , falta corta la cual ahora se movía arriba de sus muslos y le daban una miradita a sus negras bragas. Que bueno que hoy escogió negro, pensó, de otra manera el podria ver cuán mojada estaba y ella hubiera perdido toda la ventaja.

"Te gusta lo que vez"

Terry se acostó de nuevo. Solo una mano cubría su pene ahora y Candy claramente pudo ver que Terry se estaba exitándo. Su polla estaba más dura ahora y Candy no podía esperar a verlo en toda su totalidad.

"Pensé que podría, después de todo, puedo ver que usabas para darte placer"

Ella indicó a su miembro mientras caminaba al otro lado de la cama y vió como su otra mano retornaba a cubrir su grosor.

El trató de levantarse pero Candy no se lo permitirÍa. Se recostó en la cama y lo empujó fuertemente. El era un adulto fuerte pero ella estaba encima de el y tenía toda la ventaja. La ley de física tarbajó en su favor y el cayó a la cama con un fuerte sonido.

"Candy, dejame"

Palmeó la cama denuevo, más fuerte aùn y cerca a su cara. Se mantubo cerca a el con una mirada de repulsión en su cara.

"Te dije que podrías hablar?"

Su voz era fuerte oscura y llena de malicia. Ella pudo ver por la manera de su expresión que el estaba sorprendido por su poder.

"Que es lo que ha"

La cachetada sonó por todo el cuarto. Fuego corrió por todo el lado derecho de su cara en la forma de su mano. Nadie estaba más impresionada que Candy pero ella podía ver claramente que Terry tampoco entendía que había pasado. Ella nó podía creer lo quehabía hecho. Ni siquiera lo pensó, solo pasó. Un momento el estubo hablando aunque ella le dijo que no podia y el siguiente ella rapidamente subio a la cama, movio su mano hacia a traz y golpeo a Terry en la cara.

Una mano cubría su cara mientras miraba a Candy. Había algo en sus ojos que ella no pudo reconocer. Miró hacia abajo y se dió cuenta de que su duro miembro estaba restringido por la mano que lo cubría. Era la Mirada en sus ojos deseo?

Su polla no podía mentir, estaba tan exitádo como ella. Se levanto y se movió lejos de Terry. Ella podía sentir su Mirada en su espalda, pero no podía dejarlo ver lo qué estaba haciendo. Se mordía el labio y su mano bajaba hasta sus bragas. Estaban empapadas. Podia sentir el fuego que recorría entre sus muslos. Controlarlo la estaba exitando de una manera que no lo esperaba. Quería más y se imaginaba cuán lejos podría ir. Hasta ahora ella solo estaba jugando con el pero quería ver más, quería que el haga más.

"Viste lo que me haces hace? Ahora cuando te digo que te quedes quieto , te quedeas quieto? Lo entendiste?"

El asintió.

"Bien ahora que tal si dejas de cubrir esa polla tuya con tu mano y me dejas verla"

El entre cerro sus cejas. Como si estubiera preguntandole. Ella asintió su cabeza y apunto a su miembro. Suavemente movió su mano lejos y así como lo hizo, la polla mas grande que jamás había visto se levantó hacia su vista. El había mantenido oculto su exitación con su mano pero ahora ya nó, la masiva cosa se presentaba a ella. Se veía grande desde el pasillo pero de cerca era una vista asombrosa.

El bello púbico alrededor estaba bien cortado y se encontró así misma siguiendo la gruesa vena de su pulsante pene. Se lo quería ponere a la boca, para saborear sus jugos y después sentarse en el y llenar por complete su coño. Todos las polla que ella tubo eran nada en comparación a esta. No podía esperar a jugar con el pero sabía que tenía que aguantarse si realmente quería divertirse con el.

"Esas bragas que usastes, tíralas hacía aquí"

Terry estaba suspendido de escuchar a Candy ahora. Se movió suavente pero se sacó las bragas que estaban atadas a su gruesa herramienta y se los tiró a Candy. Ella las miró.

Sí, estas eran las que usó ayer, sin lavar y fresco con su escencia. Las puso a su cara y las inhaló. Definitívamente su olor pero tambien olía a algo más, un suave aroma del pene de Terry. Ella podia ver que la miraba mientras le quiñaba un ojo. Las tiró al suelo y caminó hacia su escritorio y agarro su silla.

La puso frente hacia la cama y se sento mirando a Terry.

"Esto es algo que haces siempre"

El asintió.

"Cada cuanto y puedes responderme"

"Casi todos los dias"

"Es siempre en mi cuarto, desnudo así?"

"Si."

"Okay, basta de hablar, puedo ver que estas duro otra vez"

El asintió."

"Enséñame como lo haces"

* * *

solo 2 capítulos más y listo


	3. Chapter 3

Terry no sabía que pensar. Enseñarle? Ya no había visto suficiente? Qué estaba pasando aquí de todos modos? El era su padrastro y tenía que ponerle fin a esto pero por que el no lo hacía? Trato de cubrirse, trato de levantarse pero ella lo detenia a cada momento. No era que ella tenía un sobre poder sobre el, el la dejó que lo detubiera por que quería ver hacía donde iba esto. Terry había deseado a la chica por mucho tiempo. El medio espero que gritara y corriera cuando entro en la habitación y viera lo que estaba haciendo pero ella había actuado muy, muy diferente.

Su cara aùn estaba peralizada mientras recordaba el momento en que trato de hablar.

Candy era una chica muy reservada entonces de donde diablos vino todo esto? El recordó la amarga sensacion y el filo de su voz y pensó cuanto lo hubo exitado. El se acordo como su polla creció mientras Candy le dijo que retirara sus manos y le hacía preguntas inquisitorias y el pensaba en lo embarazosa situación en la que estaba. Su exquisita sexy hijastra le estaba preguntando que le enseñara exactamente que hacia én su cuarto todos los dias. Y el quería nada más que obedecer.

La mano de Terry bajo a su duro pene y comenzó muy suavemente a atacar mientras Candy miraba. Está era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de admirarla mientras ella estaba parada enfrente de el sin moverse. Usaba una corta, corta falda negra y medias negras cortas a medio muslo por dentro. La parte de arriba era una blusa blanca con botones y dos de ellos estaban abiertos. Terry podia ver la linea de su negro sosten debajo de su blusa. Sus pensamientos regresaron a sus negras bargas que el había mirado brevemente.

"Tu piensas en mi cuando haces esto Papi?"

Terry asintió. La manera en que le llamo papi lo hizo gruñir y apretó su agarre alrededor de su pene.

"Y mis bragas te ayudan con eso? Te gusta el olor de tu hijastra?"

El asintió de Nuevo.

Candy sonrrió y una chispa de travesura fue vista en su Mirada.

Su mano desapareció debajo de su falda y tiro de sus bragas. Cayeron a sus pies y salió de ellas con su pie izquierdo y usó su derecho para tirar sus frescas bragas a Terry. El pensó que podia ver un poquito de sus labios mientras lo hacía pero fue muy rápida para estar seguro.

Las bragas aterrizaron justo a un lado de su cabeza.

Ella camino al lado derecho de su cama, se sentó cerca a el y cogio las bragas. Se las llevo a su nariz y las inhaló.

"Estas definitivamente estan frescas papi. Trata de jugar con estas."

Ella presionó la parte media de sus bragas justo en su nariz.

"Este olor te calienta."

El asintió. Ella profundizo su respiracion. El pudo sentir la humedad en el algodon en su nariz. Estas definitivamente estaban frescas que cualquier par que el hubiese usado con anterioridad. Salidas justo de su cuerpo y supo que ella estaba extremadamente humeda por que estas bragas estaban empapadas. Terry no lo podia creer. Ella estaba tan caliente como el.

"Que tal el sabor."

Introdujo sus baragas en su boca y lo empujó profundamente en su garganta. Los jugos de sus bragas atravezaron su boca y esto causo que su polla pulsara con deseo. La velocidad en su mano alrededor de su pene incrementó. Ella mantubo sus bragas por lo que parecieron minutos dejandolo savorear sus sabores generosamente. El quería saborear más de ella de alguna manera y no solamente sus bragas.

"Mi sabor es bueno papi."

El gruñó en vez de asentir esta vez. Era todo la respuesta que podia dar.

"Entonces que te parece si pruebas con esto papi."ella se movio rápido y de repente ya estaba encima de el. Se ubico dando la espalda a la cabezera de la cama, se sento a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. La falda negra sobre su pecho mientras ella posaba su coño justo en su torax.

Candy ahora veía su gigantesco pene mientras el se masturbaba aùn que el no podia ver su polla. Su vista era su espalda y pudo sentir la presión de su cuerpo encima de su pecho.

Ella retrocedio hacia su cabeza. El sintió la humedad en su pecho; su coño estaba dejando un camino de jugos mientras ella retrocedia hacia su boca. Se detubo justo en frente de el. Si levantaba su cabeza, su boca podria tocar el suave material de su falda. El podia sentir el charco de humedad debajo de ella.

El culo de Candy se movió y ella coloco sus humedos labios justo en su boca. El poco pudo hacer con ese coño por que ella se restregaba sobre su boca. Muy, pero muy quedo se hizo por su falda que estaba sobre su cabeza. Ella se posiciono en el. Su lengua estaba ahi lista esperando por su humedad.

Sus labios se abrieron mientras su lengua encontraba su camino entre sus partes. Sus jugos viajaron en su boca mientras descubria y besaba esa joya delante de el. Elquería devorarse ese festin pero se tomo su tiempo y su lengua trazaba pequeñas partes cerca de su vulva y acariciaba su clitoris. Sus manos viajaron hasta sostenerla hacia el y para abrir mas sus labios para major acceso.

"OH, Papi, comeme, come mi coño."

ella gimió y se sostubo en el aire encima de el moviendo sus labios danzando con su lengua.

El ya no podia escucharle. Estaba entretenido con su festin. Su lengua se movie alrededor de su coño con abandono y sus labios encontraron pequeñas partes humedas de donde chupar y morder. Sintió aùn más la dureza de su polla y la necesidad de sentir su apretujada entrada con mas que su lengua.

Ella se movió derepente. Su trasero se levanto de el y se poso delante de el como un animal en celo.

"Usa tus dedos; necesito sentir algo dentro de mi!"

El quería saborearla mas pero la manera en que lo cabalgaba, era imposible para hacerlo nuevamente. Sus manos tendrian que hacerlo por ahora. Se acomodo en su lado izquierdo para levantarse un poquitin y penetrarla con un dedo en su desesperada vagina.

Candy no lo creía. El dedo de Terry estaba haciendose camino por su apretado coño. El movió un dedo profundo y lentamente lo sacaba para repetir el proceso de nuevomás profundo cada vez. La sensacion era enteramente diferente que con su humeda lengua y su tibio aliento en su vulva.

Candy no podia creerlo. El dedo de Terry se abrió camino dentro de su vagina. El nudo de su dedo lo metio muy adentro y luego lo removio repitiendo el proceso hundiendolomás adentro una y otra vez. Se sentía totalmente diferente que con su lengua y aliento en su hueco. No podia mas que mover su cuerpo al ritmo que de su dedo. Cada que removia su dedo ella lo seguia con sus caderas y su trasero hacia delante hasta que introducia sus dedo nuevamente. El la penetro con su dedo lentamente y pronto introdujo otro dedo y despues un tercero y pronto el estaba moviendolos y penetrandolos en ella en un ritmo sensual, su dedo pulgar se movió suavente rosando su clitoris a cada movimiento.

Los dedos estaban bien, pero ella extrañaba su lengua también.

"Détente"

Detuvo sus dedos pero los mantenia dentro de ella hasta que ella se movió y libero sus dedos, volteo para encararlo. Se sentó encima de el con su coño mojado descansando justo cerca a su hombligo. Ella sintió su pulsante polla, levanto su culo al aire y suavemente movió su espalda,

Terry no se movió. Parecia que esperaba a que ella le dijera que hacer,ella medio esperaba que el se moviera hacia ella cuando ella se volteo, para arrevatarle la falda y devorar su cuerpo pero se mantuvo quieto y espero por ser guiado. Se estaba portando como un buen chico. Candy no pudo más que sonrreir. En verdad no esperaba llevar este acto tan bien y no podia hacer más que continuar. Ese pene atraz de ella lucia muy delicioso y ella queria nada más que levantarse un poquito y bajarse hacia esa polla pero no podia mas que pensar que eso no seria mas divertido que jugar con terry un poco más. El se mantenia ahi en la cama con las manos a los costados esperando por instruciones.

"Dejame ver esos dedos."

Ella apunto a esos que estubieron justo dentro de ella. Le dolio por ser llenada otra ves, ser penetrada de nuevo, pero tenía que dejar en claro quien estaba a cargo.

Terry movió su mano hacia ella y ella tomo su muneca y la guio hacia su boca. Ella se habia probado a si misma antes pero era mucho mejor cuando venia de sus ó mientras hablaba y chupaba de sus dedos.

"Mi sabor es delicioso, verdad Papi?"

El asintió y ella se inclinó y le dio un gran y mojado beso en los labios. Su lengua encontro la de el y derramó su jugo en su boca. Ella sabía que el quería más, el quería ser besado más pero se removio rapido.

Candy se hizo al costado, fuera de su cuerpo, se saco la falda y la tiro al piso.

"Dame esa almohada."

El hizo lo que ella pidió y ella la puso debajo se su cabeza y se acostó. Su cabeza estaba cerca a sus piernas. Candy se dio cuenta de que su pene estaba a solo centimetros de su cuerpo pero sus ojos no dejaron los de Terry quien la miraba desde la cabezera de la cama. Ella ubico sus piernas en un angulo hacía el y abrió sus caderas.

"Besame de nuevo Papi."

El cambio de posicion y se situo en sus rodilla enfrente de ella en un instante antes de abordarla. Su lengua acaricio ahi otra ves mientras lentamente se movia de un lado hacia otro de arriba hacia abajo. Pronto sus dedo la penetro. Al principio solo la punta al mismo movimiento de su dedo, y despues más profundo y rapido, asi pronto la penetro profundo. Mientras el se concentraba en lamer su clitoris introdujo otro dedo.

Ella lo miro por encima de su vientre pero era imposible de seguir mientra el placer le recorria por el cuerpo y los movimientos de sus dedos comenzaban a atontarla. El estaba poniendo presion en su clitoris con su lengua y un tercer dedo se introdujo en ella. Una de sus manos se coloco en su cabeza y lo empujo mas abajo, guiando su boca hacia ella y la otra estrujo las sabanas debajo de ella. Sintió la presión entre sus piernas y supo que estaba cerca. La mano que estaba en las sabanas ahora se fue hacia su blusa y la abrió.

La blusa abierta en la cama y ella se agarro los senos. Pudo sentir su pezones duros contra su bra de seda que estaba usando. Metio la mano dentro y atrapo su pezon, apretujando cada ves que sintió los tres dedos penetrandola. La fuerza era más ahora, rapida y dura y movia sus caderas para alcanzarlo. Ello lo quería sentir tan dentro de ella. Las poderozas manos de Terry la llenaban y sus pensamiento se dirijieron hacia su pene. Estaba tan cerca de correrse pero queria sentir esa polla. Si sus dedos se sentian asi, como se sentiría ese pene? Ondas de placer recorrieron su cuerpo, era la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida y solo eran sus dedos. Tenía que sentir su polla en ella y ahora. Ya no podia esperar más.

"Quiero sentir tu polla , Papi."

El se removio en ella. Ella sintió sus dedos detenerse y él al miro con una sonrrisa en la cara.

Ella vió una chispa en sus ojos. Este era el momneto que estaba esperando.

El se levanto y ella hizo lo mismo por un Segundo. Tiro su blusa y se dispuso a remover su bra revelando sus bien y rellenos pechos con dos erectos pezones dispuesto hacer jugados. Ella estrujo uno y se recosto en la almohada. Estaba desnuda , bueno casi desnuda, solo llevaba puestas las medias y se dispuso ante el. Ya no estaba a cargo y lo sabía pero no le importaba. Ya no quería estar acargo. Solo quería que el la tomara y la cogiera tan fuerte como pudiera.

Terry estaba descansando en su rodillas. Su gruesa polla apuntaba hacia Candy. Pensó que la vió pulsar, se movía al mismo ritmo que los latidos de su Corazon. No podia creer cuan gruesa y larga era. No había comparacion con ninguna que ella experimentó antes. Su coño estaba mojadisimo pero ella sabía que era una nueva experiencia tomar algo tan largo y tan grueso y no podia esperar. Ahora sus dos manos jugaban con sus pezones, estrujando y jalando pero una mano se hizo hacia su coño y sus ojos la siguieron. Dejo que un dedo tocara suavemente sus hinchados labios, lo introdujo lento y luego se lo llevo a su boca para degustarse.

"Estoy lista para ti, Papi"

El sonrrio y lento se coloco en medio de su piernas. Metio sus manos debajo de ella y levanto su cuerpo hacía su pene. La punta se detubo en la entrada. Estaba tan cerca solo un empujonsito y estaría dentro de ella.

Ella asintió.

"Tomame PAPI"


End file.
